Traitor
by densifangirl-gr
Summary: Tagged to 6x09. It takes place after the team leaves from the boatshed. Includes: 1) Kensi's fears, 2) Deeks' departure for the LAPD, 3) Kensi's new partner and 4) who Brown (the guy that they caught in Traitor) was working for. Please read and review! Now completed.
1. The fears

**I was watching season 6 from the beginning during the weekend and I came up with this at the end of **_**Traitor**_**. Enjoy!**

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

They clearly knew that it wasn't over. They might have caught Brown but he didn't tell them whom he was working for. They hoped that the Russians who took him, might convinced him to talk.

After they left from the boatshed, Deeks asked Kensi if she wanted to have dinner together at his place and watch a movie. And she was more than glad to accept the invitation. This morning she realized how well her partner knew her. He even knew her favorite color; well if cornflower blue can be considered as a color.

She was sitting at his couch when he approached with two bottles of bears in his hands. He gave her the one and sat next to her. He stared at her for a moment. She seemed to be somewhere else, not just now but since they left from the hospital. "What's going on?" He finally asked her.

"What makes you think something is going on?" and there she goes again, answering a question with a question.

But he ignored it and continued. "Since we left from Granger this morning, you are acting weird." He truly knew her well.

She turned to face him and made herself more comfortable to the couch by sitting on her legs. She opened her mouth a few times but nothing could come out. All day she was telling herself that nothing was going on, that whatever she was thinking was just in her mind. Deeks gave her the come-on-please-tell-me look and she eventually expressed her fears. "It's just some things Granger said." He looked at her confused. "When he grabbed my hands, he was saying it wasn't safe and not to go back there."

"Back there, where?" It was a logical question.

"Probably the Mission. Let me just remind you that when we got there, a poisonous plant was left on my desk." She had a point.

"Kens, he didn't even know where he was. He didn't remember what had happened. How can you count on what he said? He was acting like a paranoid."

"But if he was right? What if what he wasn't saying weren't ravings? What if I was a target too? Brown left the plant on my desk. Why not at Hetty's?"

Deeks placed the bottles at the small table in front of the couch and held her hand. "I'm right here, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you. As long as I'm alive no one will ever touch you. I promise you that." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'll go see him tomorrow."

"If that makes you feel better, then go." That was when the doorbell rang. "Food is here."

The next morning, before work, Kensi drove to the hospital to see Granger. The doctor had told her that he was much better and visitors were welcomed. She knocked the glass door of his room before entering. He was awake. "Good morning." she said as she walked in.

"Good morning. What are doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. How are you feeling?" She sat on the chair that was put next to his bed last night from Hetty.

"I've been better. But you are not here for that. So, tell me, what's going on?"

"When Deeks and I came to see you yesterday, you told me something that kind of freaked me out."

"Blye, I don't remember the accident. You want me to remember what I told you?"

"You said it wasn't safe to go back there, probably meaning the Mission. I didn't give much attention to that until Deeks and I returned there and the plant that was used to poison you was put on my desk. So, I'm asking you now, was I a target too?"

Granger stared at her for a moment. He didn't know what to say. So, he began from the very first beginning. "A few hours before you father died, I promised him that I'll keep you safe and take care of you as if you were my daughter. And I was protecting you all those years, from the night he died until now. I only failed once in Afghanistan. And I blamed myself for that. Because if I had pressed you to tell what you saw nothing would have happened." He looked her in the eyes and held her hands. "You have a partner who's willing to do everything for you, who can protect you and I'm here too. No one will hurt you."

"So, that's a yes?"

"That's a promise I'm giving to you."

**I was thinking about that scenario the very first time I saw the episode **_**Traitor**_**. Why would Brown leave the plant on Kensi's desk and not at Hetty's who happens to be the Operation Manager? And let's don't forget a tweet JPK posted in his account (January 31th) about someone who's tailing Kensi.**

**Your thoughts? ? ?**


	2. The departure

**Between chapter one and chapter two, everything that we have seen so far has happened. And with everything, I mean everything (from **_**Reign Fall**_** to **_**Forest for the Trees**_**).**

It was the most painful thing for both of them. She was sitting at her desk watching her partner pacing his stuff in a big carton box. His desk was half empty. After five years as the liaison officer, he was sent back to LAPD. As far as they knew it was Granger's idea.

She was barely keeping her tears. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run to him and hug him, she wanted to kill Ganger; lucky for him, he wasn't there. Callen and Sam had left them alone and had gone up in Ops with Eric and Nell. It was the moment when the young couple needed to be left alone, to be given some space. Within the next few minutes, his desk was empty. Not even a paper was left on it. He closed the box using duct tape and then he turned around to face her. The tears had started rolling down from her eyes. She stood up and walked to him. He couldn't stand watching her crying. He pulled her in his arms and held her there. Her tears were wetting him which made it even harder for him.

Since his head was above hers, he could see the little ninja watching them from her office. But that didn't stop him. They both were 100% sure that Hetty knew about their relationship. And Deeks had his suspicious that their relationship was the reason he was being sent away. He gently fondled the back of her head and kissed her at the left side of her forehead. "It's going to be okay. I promise you." he whispered her. She looked up at him with red eyes full with fear and questions and anger about her boss. He wiped away the tears and looked into her beautiful mismatched eyes. "Because I'm leaving the NCIS, it doesn't mean that something will change between us. Okay? We will do what we were doing. Sleep together every night, wake up together every morning. The only difference will be that we won't work together. But I'm sure that Hetty will get a good partner."

"But I want you. Because I can't trust anyone else but you. Because for the past five years, we built that relationship and the trust and now it's all gone."

"Nothing is gone." he said shaking his head. "Nothing is gone. Because we need that trust to keep up that relationship and we have it. Nothing is gone." and he pulled her back in a hug.

For one more time, they were interrupted. This time not from Nell or Eric, who were the usual people, but from his phone. It was Bates. "Bates, what is it? Okay, okay, I'm coming. Just give me half an hour and I'll be there." and they hung up. Kensi looked at him with a big disappointment in her eyes. "I have to go. See you tonight?" She nodded her head trying not to leave any more tears escape from her eyes and took a step back. When she saw Callen and Sam coming down the stairs, she wiped the tears from her face and walked to the couch avoiding looking at them. She never wanted anyone- even her family- to see her weak let alone crying. Callen and Sam said goodbye to Deeks. Sam, this time, hugged him. He knew that this time it wasn't fake. It was damn real.

After he left, the two agents sat behind their desks. Callen turned to Kensi, who was still not facing them. He gave his partner a look and walked to her. He gently put his hands on her arms fondling them. "Are you okay?"

She turned to see him. The moment he saw her, he wiped her still wet cheeks. "I will be." and she walked away, crossing the two big desks and without looking at anyone and anything but the floor.

**In the next chapter you'll get to meet Kensi's new partner. Stay tune!**


	3. New partner

**I'm sorry that you waited so long but there was a problem with the internet connection at home and I couldn't upload a new chapter. So, here it is, brand new.**

It had been two days since he left. Every time she was seeing Granger, she was changing her direction. She wasn't even talking to Hetty. She was at the gym punching a bag, which was hanging from the ceiling. And that was what she was doing for the past two days, spending most of the time-it would be an exaggeration to say all day- at the gym. It was the only place where she wouldn't be seeing anyone.

But that day was going to get better, in a bad sense.

* * *

Callen and Sam were following their Assistant Director and another, new, agent. That new agent was going to be Kensi's new partner. And she had no idea. Granger knew her spot, so he led them there. The two partners were walking behind them whispering. "I certainly don't want to be there when he will introduce him to Kensi." Callen said.

"Me neither. Look at him. He seems so disliked."

"Does he remind you of someone?" They both had a slight smile on their faces. Yeah, that someone was Granger. They had the same opinion three years ago for Granger when they first met him.

When they walked in the gym, they saw Kensi. Wearing a black pair of leggings and a black with some pink stripes bustier, she was punching that bag so angry. If it was a human, he would be dead by now. The newbie seemed scared. _God, she will be my partner?_ he thought. The four men walked to her. Her eye caught them coming her way but she didn't stop until Granger talked. "Agent Blye, I need to talk to you." That made her stop. She turned and saw the three familiar men and a younger one that she didn't know standing next to Granger. He was wearing a black suit- he was definitely been behind a desk since he joined NCIS- looking at her a little scared. "This is Special Agent Kensi Blye. Agent Blye, this is Agent John Cooper. He is your new partner."

Those two words hit her like a gun on the head. She gave him an angry look and then looked at her two older co-workers. The smile they had was gone. They both knew how much angry she would be. Agent Cooper, trying to be polite, stretched his hand to say hi. "It's nice to see you."

She didn't want to shake hand with him. She wanted to punch him, pretending he was the bag hanging. "I wish I could say the same." She picked up her towel and the bottle of water from the floor and walked to the locker room.

As she was walking away, Callen and Sam smiled. This was exactly what they were expecting from Kensi. John looked at the three men confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Granger simply replied.

"It's just that she…lost her partner." Callen said.

"But she is okay. Don't worry. We can assure you for one thing; you are safe with her." Sam added.

"As long as you don't piss her off." Callen commented and looked at Granger.

The two seasoned male agents showed Cooper around the Mission. He met the wonder twins up in Ops, Hetty, who scared him a little too, and all the other personnel. Callen and Sam were wondering whether they should tell him about Brown and the mole story or not. But they decided, since it was his first day as an active field agent, not to tell him a single word. The less he knew, the better was for the agency.

After the 'tour', Callen went to search for Kensi. He found her at the shooting range, practicing. He was watching behind the closed door waiting to cease fire. She was damn good at it. Thankfully, she was shooting at a paper and not at an actual human. When she placed her gun on the small table in front of her and took off those big yellow headphones, he walked in. She knew that it was Callen. "Of all the people in here, I thought you would…try to stop him from sending Deeks back to LAPD. I thought you would talk to Hetty…"

"It wasn't Hetty's choice and you know that." he interrupted her. "And you shouldn't question me. You know damn well that I would do everything for you and for him and for everyone in that office."

She took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just…He is the second partner that I'm losing Callen. First Dom, now Deeks."

"Dom, died, Kensi. Deeks is alive. Okay? He's not dead. He is alive. And you should be happy for that."

She stared at him for a moment and then said "Deeks and I are dating, since Christmas." Callen didn't seem to know. He was a little surprised. "And these last months have been the best of my life."

"I know. Because you were smiling every day. You were happy. And it has been many years since I last saw you smiling Kens."

"My partnership with Deeks lasted five years. Five whole years. Not five months that it had been with Dom. And in those five years, I learned to trust him with my life. I don't think I could ever trust someone else like that."

"Can you do a favor? Give Cooper a chance. You scared him down there. I can understand what you mean about the trust issues because I have the same, because I can't trust anyone else but Sam. But please give him a chance. And if he doesn't fit in here, I'm sure Granger will do the right thing. Probably for the first time in his life." She laughed a little bit which made Callen feel better, knowing that he can make his baby sister smiling, even a little.

She did what Callen asked her to do. She went to the bullpen and found her new partner behind Deeks' old desk putting his own stuff on it. That made her a little angry but she didn't say anything. She tried this time to be more polite but also kind of bossy by telling him some important things. Or rules. She preferred the word rules. Callen and Sam were listening very carefully smiling. _Poor guy_, they thought.

**Reviews pleaaaaaaaseeeee? ? ? **


	4. LAPD knows

**I need to see more enthusiasm, guys. Please. **

_**A MONTH LATER…**_

It had been another day at work for both of them; a very boring one for Deeks and a very busy one for Kensi. But it was now over. The night had fallen in the City of Angels and the young couple had gone to bed. It was from the few nights that Monty joined them at the bed by sitting down between their feet. Deeks was used to that and Kensi didn't have any problem as long as he didn't pee on the bed and he was clean.

They were so tired when they went to bed that they thought no one and nothing could wake them up.

* * *

She had her head on his chest and her right hand around him. Suddenly, Deeks' phone started ringing which caused not only Kensi but Monty as well to wake up. The fury dog stood up his head and looked around. Kensi turned her head to see what time it was. Her vision was a little bit blurry but she could make out the red numbers on the digital clock that was on her cabinet; 06:32. Realizing it was Deeks' phone ringing, she tried to wake him up by fondling and shaking a little bit his shoulder. "Deeks?" He gnoaned being angry that he was woken up. "Your phone is ringing."

"What?! What time is it?"

"Half past six."

"Jesus." He stretched his hand to grab his phone from his cabinet. He tried to see who was but the light that was coming from the screen was making his eyes shut. Remembering where the answer button was, he touched without looking hoping he had pressed the right thing. "Hello?"

"_Deeks, it's Bates."_

"Bates? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"_I need to see you, it's important."_

"It can't wait till eight? I work better after that time."

"_My office in thirty minutes. I think I have the NCIS's mole."_

That was something that triggered Deeks and made him jumped off the bed. "Yes sir." And he hung up.

"What did he want?" Kensi asked.

"He wants me at his office. A case came up." He lied to her. Until he talked with Bates, he didn't want anyone else to know it. He wanted to be sure. He put on his jeans, a white T-shirt and his brown boots. He grabbed his jacket and went over Kensi, who had almost fallen back asleep. "I love you." He kissed her forehead and left.

When he arrived at the station, he found just a few police officers who had the night shift and their duty wasn't done yet. He went directly to his boss office. On his way there, he kept thinking what Bates had told him on the phone. How could LAPD know who the mole was before NCIS? And why didn't he call Hetty or Granger first? He didn't care if Bates would want it or not but he was going to talk to Callen and Sam after the briefing.

He knocked the door and walked in the office. He found Bates sitting behind his desk holding something that looked like a case file or probably a personnel one, which was more likely to be. After three months, they were one step closer to him. Brown hadn't talked since now and that file Bates was holding could be what NCIS needed. "Sit down." And Deeks sat on one of the chairs there were in front of the desk.

"How is it possible that we know who the mole is and NCIS doesn't?"

"After the lockdown at the Mission, we were stand-by in case NCIS needed back-up. When it was over, I did my research on that matter. His personnel file" he said showing Deeks the file "caught my attention. He was behind a desk until a few weeks ago that he became an active agent. He works with your ex-team." He gave him the personnel file. Deeks took it and the first thing he checked was the name. It wasn't ringing him a bell. Kensi had never mentioned him before.

"I want to talk to them. I want to talk to Callen and Sam."

"You have the green light from me."

"Thanks." After that, he left.

Deeks studied the file very carefully. But nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. His file was clean. He wasn't working for another agency before he joined NCIS and he was American from both of his parents. Nothing seemed to make him a suspect. But Deeks trusted Bates. He trusted his instincts. And he was right. You can't become an active agent from one day to the other.

When he was done, he called Callen and asked him to meet him and Sam at the boatshed telling him it was urgent. He didn't mention the word mole or the name of that agent. He didn't give him a clue about what he wanted to tell them.

The two partners arrived first at the boatshed. And a few minutes later, Deeks came too. "Good morning." He said as he walked in and the agents replied back. They were happy to see him again.

"So, what is that urgent you want to tell us?" Callen asked.

"LAPD claims to know who the mole is." The two men were looking at him. They couldn't believe that LAPD had found their mole. "I know it sounds crazy. But after what happened with Granger, Bates did his own research on that. And that guy caught his attention." And he gave them the file. "His name is John Cooper. Bates said he works with you." Callen and Sam exchanged a serious look. Kensi's partner was the mole? "It's weird because Kensi never mentioned his arrival. Although we had said that we won't bring the job at home,…"

"Deeks, he's Kensi's partner." Sam interrupted him.

"Wh…what do you mean Kensi's partner? The guy who's probably the mole is Kensi's partner?"

Callen pulled out his phone and dialed Kensi's number. It took her close to a minute to answer it. _"Hello?"_

"Kensi, it's Callen. Where are you? I need you to come to the boatshed now. I'm with Sam and Deeks."

"_I'm on my way to work. Why? What's going on?"_

"John Cooper is the mole. He is the one Brown was working for." Silence. Kensi didn't say a word. Callen was barely hearing her breath. "Kensi, did you hear me?"

"_Yes. Yes, I heard you. I'm just shocked."_ The tone of her voice sounded weird, as if she was gun pointed. _"Can you pass Deeks on the phone?"_

Callen handed over the phone to Deeks. "Hey, baby. What is it?"

"_I talked with my father earlier and he wants us to have dinner with him tonight. And I told him yes. I hope it's okay with you."_

"Kensi,…"

"_I know that you wanted to stay together tonight, but you know my father. He would start shouting and everyone was going to hear him in the neighborhood."_

He stared at the two agents for a moment. "Yeah, okay. No problem. We are waiting for you." And he hung up. He kept looking at them. "Cooper has her."

"What?" Sam asked.

"He's got Kensi." Deeks repeated.

**How many times has Granger proved he is stupid? Just think that.**

**Reviews? ? ? **


	5. Ten minutes earlier

**Was Deeks right? Does Cooper have Kensi? This is what happened to her this morning.**

She didn't hear the alarm clock. She was way too exhausted from yesterday. Plus the fact that Bates woke them up at 06:30 in the morning. Monty, seeing his loved woman not waking up, jumped on the bed and started linking her hand. That made her wake up. She opened her eyes and saw the fury dog looking at her with his big eyes. She turned her head to the digital clock on her cabinet; 07:48. She jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchen. She made coffee and at meantime she was trying to get dressed. Almost every morning, it was Deeks who was waking her up and not the alarm clock. And today that he wasn't home, Monty did Deeks' morning job.

She drank her coffee fast, put in Monty's plates his food and water and left. She tossed her bag at the passenger's seat and got in. She tried to start the engine but it was impossible. The car wasn't started. "Oh, come on. Really?" And she hit a little the wheel with her palms. She pressed a button and the hood opened. She may not be a mechanic but she knew the basic stuff. She got out of the car and went over the engine. She took a look at it. "Damn it."

She was about to lock the car and take a cab to go to work. That was when a black sedan stopped next to her car. She didn't give him much attention until the driver talked. "Good morning." She turned her head and saw her disliked partner. "What's going on?" he asked seeing the hood opened.

"Just a problem with the engine. What are you doing here?" That wasn't his neighborhood.

"I came to see a friend. And now I'm going to work. You want me to give you a ride?"

She seemed a little hesitated. "Yeah,…sure." She took her bag, locked her car and got in his.

To her surprise, he was a good driver. During the way, she was on the phone with her car mechanic. She told him she would stop by to give him the keys and he was going to take it to his shop. And that was what the two partners did. They stopped at the shop and Kensi gave David, the car mechanic, her car keys. On their way to work, she was looking outside the window. After a few miles, she noticed that they were on the wrong direction. That wasn't the way to the Mission. At first, she thought he was probably taking another way. Something that she found very logic but highly unlike to be happening. But she didn't say anything. A few more miles later, they were almost to San Diego. "Um, I'm pretty sure that this is not the right way."

"Oh, I'm sure it is." The tone of his voice had changed. From the stupid tone, he had now an evil one. Like he wasn't him anymore. Like it was someone else driving and not her stupid partner. He pulled over at the side of the road and turned off the engine. He turned to her and smiled. His smile looked like the one Grinch had on that Christmas movie. He took out his gun and pointed at her. "Give me your weapon." Kensi placed her hand behind her back to give it to him. "And don't do anything stupid." She took it out slowly and holding it from the part the magazine was she gave it to him.

"Why are doing it this? Why?"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "You and he took the most important thing I had. YOU TOOK IT!" he yelled again. He had the gun on her head when her phone rang. "Who is?"

She slowly took her phone out of her pocket and checked the screen. "It's…it's Callen."

"Pick it up and put it on speaker." She hesitated to answer the call. Cooper took it from her hand and answered it as well as putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Kensi, it's Callen. Where are you? I need you to come to the boatshed now. I'm with Sam and Deeks."_

"I'm on my way to work. Why? What's going on?"

"_John Cooper is the mole. He is the one Brown was working for."_ Kensi didn't say a word. She was just staring at Cooper. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She was feeling her heart would stop beating. _"Kensi, did you hear me?"_

"Yes. Yes, I heard you. I'm just shocked." The gun pointed to her head wasn't helping at all. She thought she had to do something. And fast. She needed to alert her team in a way the Copper wouldn't understand. "Can you pass Deeks on the phone?"

It hadn't been five seconds and she heard her boyfriend's voice on the other line. "_Hey, baby. What is it?"_

"I talked with my father earlier and he us wants to have dinner with him tonight. And I told him yes. I hope it's okay with you."

"_Kensi,…"_ _That the hell is she talking about?_ he thought.

"I know that you wanted to stay together tonight, but you know my father. He would start shouting and everyone was going to hear him in the neighborhood."

He paused for a moment. _"Yeah, okay. No problem. We are waiting for you."_ And he hung up. The tone he had gave her some hopes. It sounded like he had understood. And he had.

Cooper looked at her angry. He hit her on the face with the gun, causing her to hit her head on the window. She was feeling the blood from the wound, which was caused, rolling down next from her eye and going all the way down to her cheek. "Bitch. You think you can play me?" He moved closer to her and put the gun under her neck. Her head was attached to the window and she was looking him in his eyes scared. "You think you are smarter than me? I know your father is dead."

"Yeah, he was killed when I was fifteen from a son of a bitch!" she said between tears. Her eyes had started getting wet.

"That son of a bitch you are talking about was my uncle." The surprise was drawn all over her face. "You and that man he wants to be called Assistant Director are responsible for his death." He stared at her angry. God knew what was keeping him from firing the gun. "And both you need to pay." He hit her one more time with the gun, causing her to faint. Then, he started the engine and drove away. He wanted to take revenge. And he was going to do it, no matter what.

**Since I'm leaving in two days for my five-day excursion with my school, I can't promise I'll update within the week. If the hotel does have WiFi, I'll post another chapter. If not, see you next Sunday!**

**Reviews please! ! !**


	6. Missing

She was sitting unconsciousness at the passenger's seat with her noise bleeding. Cooper seemed to be proud of what he had done. Both she and Granger managed to survive three months ago. But now he wasn't going to fail again. He was going to kill both of them and the entire agency if he had to, to get to Granger.

He took her to a house he owned in San Diego. Since she still didn't have her senses, he had to carry her inside the house. Good for him- bad for her- the house had a garage. He put the car in there so none of the neighbors would see him or her. He dragged her down to the basement and put her on a wooden chair. He tied her wrists and legs using duct tape and he closed her mouth with tape too. He stared at her for a moment smiling evilly. Now he had to move on and take his next step. He went up the stairs and closed the door of the basement locking it.

* * *

After Deeks explained Callen and Sam the reason he thought Cooper had Kensi, they called Hetty. The use of her dead father, the shouting and everything else she said to Deeks couldn't mean anything else. Cooper had her and he could hear their conversation.

They drove to the Mission. When they got there, Nell had already started looking on Cooper's past while Eric had accessed to traffic cameras in Kensi's neighborhood. He had found Cooper's black sedan picking Kensi up and he was already looking for it. That one month that he was working with them, Cooper knew how the wonder twins operated. And basically that was why he hid the car in the garage.

For the first time in his life, Deeks was wearing a visitor's label. He was feeling so different. He knew the place in-side-out and yet he was being treated like a visitor. The three men were sitting at the bullpen; Callen and Sam at their desks and Deeks at Kensi's. His mind was making so many thoughts. Where was she? How was she? Was she okay? Was she still alive or Cooper had killed her? "She was right." he said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Callen asked confused.

"She thought she was a target too. Kensi thought she was targeted too."

Sam looked at his empty desk thinking and that day, the day Granger was poisoned, came back to his mind. "The plant."

Callen took out a breath feeling so stupid that he hadn't thought about that earlier. "She told me she was scared. She was wondering why Brown left it on her desk and not at Hetty's or someone else's. I should have listened to her."

"Deeks, you couldn't know." Callen said.

A whistle from up the stairs interrupted them. They looked up and saw Eric waving them to go in Ops. The three men ran up hoping that he knew where Kensi was. As soon as they entered the Operation Center, Nell started talking. "I think I know why Cooper is after Kensi and Granger." They looked at her and their eyes were telling her to go on. "When Cooper was seven years old, his parents died in a car accident. After that, his uncle took him. He basically raised him. His uncle…was…" she couldn't even say it "…Peter Clairmont. Cooper's mother was Claremont's sister. What's why it's not the same last name."

"Oh my God. If he is half dangerous his uncle was…" Deeks began.

"She doesn't have much time left." Granger continued entering the room. "We need to find her. And fast." That was when his phone rang. "Block number." Eric typed something in his tablet and nodded him to answer it. "Hello?"

"_If you want to see her again, you know where to find me. Come alone or she dies."_ and he hung up.

"What did he say?" Deeks asked.

"I think I know where he is. He owns a house in San Diego. He wants me to meet him, alone."

"No way." Callen objected.

"If he sees you, she's dead. That's what you want?" And without saying anything else, he left.

* * *

She was feeling her head so heavy. And her body wasn't responding to her moves, or at least the ones she was trying to do. She opened her eyes and looked around. She tried again to move but only then she noticed she was tied in a chair. She looked down to her hands and saw that grey color of the tape. Her mouth was closed with a tape too so that she couldn't scream for help. It was a very busy neighborhood. Her eye caught another wooden chair not far away from her. _Where the hell am I?_ she thought. It looked to her like a basement. And that was what it was.

To the complete silence that there was, she heard a ring. It was probably the doorbell. It wasn't that loud but she heard it. It gave her hope. She had a feeling that behind the closed front door there wasn't a neighbor but one of her team who came to take her out of there. She tried not to make any noise- not that she could- so that she could hear what was happening up-stairs. She heard the door being shut with force and probably anger. But she wasn't hearing any voices or people yelling at each other or gunshots. Just footsteps that were coming closer and closer to her.

She had her eyes fixed to the door of the basement. The footsteps were getting louder and louder, closer and closer to the door. Suddenly, they stopped and that sound was replaced with a key turning in the hole of the door. She could hear the door handle moving down and door being opened. As it was getting opened, she could see her Assistant Director. He had his hands on the air and Cooper had the gun on his back ordering him to go down. She had enough power now to move better. She tried to move her hands with force hoping to cut the tape and released herself. But it was impossible. She was looking at her enemy with anger in her eyes.

He told Granger to sit down on the other chair, he brought the tape and tied him too. He then walked to Kensi and removed the tape from her mouth. "You are dead, you hear me. They will find us and you are dead." He slapped her across the face without saying anything. Then, he walked up, leaving them alone at the basement.

**What do you think? Will Callen listen to Granger and stay back? Or will he follow him to find out where Kensi is? Or is Deeks going to disobey both Callen, who is listening to Granger, and his former boss? Stay tune! Don't miss the next chapter! I strongly recommend you to see the episode **_**Blye, K. pt2**_** if you don't remember what happened at Julia's (Kensi's mother) house that day and who REALLY killed Clairmont. **


	7. Captured

Cooper was sitting at the kitchen's table cleaning his gun. A small red rag was on the table with some black marks on it. The magazine was right next to him and full. All eleven bullets were in although he needed only two; one for each one. Every few minutes, he was checking outside the windows and the kitchen's door. He wanted to be sure that no one had followed Granger or had come with him. Because he told him to come alone, it doesn't mean he actually did it.

At the meantime, Kensi and Granger were locked down to the basement. No one was talking. There was nothing to say. Granger had given direct orders not to follow him. He had come alone and no one else knew that house. But it wasn't that difficult for the wonder twins to find it. He had a hope that soon or later someone would show up. He had a hope that for one more time they would have disobeyed his orders and they would have followed him. He had a hope that at least he could save her. The next time Cooper would come down he was going to tell him that he killed his uncle and not Kensi. No matter how much she wanted, she didn't kill Clairmont. She just fought with him and injured him. But she didn't kill him. That day was stuck in his mind. He didn't forget it. And he would never. He was chasing Clairmont for years. He never believed that he was dead. From the very first time, he blamed Clairmont for his best friend's death.

He was looking at her and she was looking at him. They were feeling so awkward. The two of them had a connection, her father, and they had lived together for five whole months in Afghanistan. But still they were feeling so weird. "I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?"

"I killed his uncle. Not you. I should be here. Just me, not you."

"If you hadn't killed him that day, I would be dead. Or I would have killed him myself. But I don't care that I'm here. I care about the fact that you brought him as my partner. I'm lucky he didn't kill me earlier."

"I didn't know."

"No, no. Don't do that to me. Don't tell me you didn't know. You know everything." She was starting to get a little angry. "You always know everything. And this time if you didn't know, you had a suspicion. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought him to the Mission to be my partner. And you didn't send Deeks back to LAPD for him. You did it because you found out about us, about our relationship."

He opened his month to speak but they heard the door unlocking. They looked at it and saw Cooper coming down leaving the door wide open. He was holding a gun and he was smiling so evilly at them. But Kensi wasn't scared now. She wasn't. She was ready to die. She only wished she had told Deeks for the last time that she loved him. He stood between them and he was looking at them. "Too bad that your lives need to end in here, in that basement. I'm sorry for that but I wanted it to be done silently and secretly." He walked to a table he had there. On that table, there was a big blue toolbox. He opened it and took out a silencer. He adjusted it to his weapon and then he went and stood in front of Kensi. "Too bad I have to start with you. Do you want to know why? Because I want him to see you dying. Because I want him to suffer for the last few minutes that he has."

"Don't do it. Don't kill her. She didn't shoot your uncle. I did. If there is someone that needs to die, that's me. Kill me and let her go." Granger thought that this would stop him.

"Do it. Shoot me. What are you waiting for? I killed him. He's lying. I killed that SON OF A BITCH because he MURDERED MY FATHER. DO IT. KILL ME!" she yelled.

"Kensi, shut up!" Granger said.

Cooper turned him gun and shot Granger at the leg. He took out a scream of pain. He was in terrible pain. Then, he raised his gun and aimed at her. With his hand in the trigger, he looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Granger had his eyes on the trigger when…

BANG!

**Cliffhanger! ! !**

**You must really hate me right now. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**


	8. On the way to San Diego

**To the guest who left that review: _"you do know there is another "Traitor" story? You know that the other one was there first? You know that the other one is much much better? Change it or stop it. This is cheap and bad!"_ I had no idea that there was another story called _Traitor_ and I certainly DIDN'T steal anything.**

"_Don't do it. Don't kill her. She didn't shoot your uncle. I did. If there is someone that needs to die, that's me. Kill me and let her go." Granger thought that this would stop him._

"_Do it. Shoot me. What are you waiting for? I killed him. He's lying. I killed that SON OF A BITCH because he MURDERED MY FATHER. DO IT. KILL ME!" she yelled._

"_Kensi, shut up!" Granger said. _

_Cooper turned him gun and shot Granger at the leg. He took out a scream of pain. He was in terrible pain. Then, he raised his gun and aimed at her. With his hand in the trigger, he looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Granger had his eyes on the trigger when…_

_BANG!_

* * *

_**ONE HOUR EARLIER…**_

They couldn't just sit around and wait for Cooper to send them their bodies. Because that was what he was going to do. He was going to kill both of them and then disappear. And after that, there would be no way to find him. So, they had to work on the only clue they had; the house in San Diego. Eric and Nell were working as fast as they could. Looking into his personnel file and his history, they found the house. It was the house where he used to live with his parents before they died. The wonder twins informed the three men who left immediately after that.

They were driving as fast as they could to San Diego. But because it wasn't their day, they stuck to the traffic for at least half an hour. And that was a half hour wasted. Because in that half hour, many things could happen. It could be too late for both Kensi and Granger when they would get there. Neither Callen nor Sam let Deeks drive. He wasn't in condition to drive. The last thing they needed was a car accident to delay them even more. They left with the agency's SUV and NCIS back-up was a few miles behind them. Beside the cursing things that all three were saying considering the traffic, they weren't saying anything else. There was nothing else to say. They couldn't even think of the possibility that they may not get there in time.

When they got there, they saw Granger's black Ford parked outside. All three wearing bulletproof vests and holding their big guns, they got out of the SUV and approached the front door. Eric had just informed from the ear wig that the back-up was five minutes out. Since there were windows next to the door, Callen took a peek but he wasn't seeing anyone. That was when Deeks went at the back door at the kitchen while the two agents stayed there. "I don't see him. But I think he's here. He was at the kitchen cleaning his gun. All the stuff is left on the table. And the door is opened." he whispered.

"_I'll pick the lock and on my count we are moving in quietly."_ Callen said over the ear wig. It didn't take him more than ten seconds to do it. _"Three…two…one."_ And the three men went inside.

They search every single room when they heard someone yelling. "_I killed that SON OF A BITCH because he MURDERED MY FATHER. DO IT. KILL ME!" _They followed the familiar voice and found the basement. The door was left open. They were about to scream _Federal Agents_ as they did every time but they saw Granger injured and Cooper standing in front of Kensi aiming at her. Without a second thought, Deeks knelt next to the door and pointed Cooper.

BANG!

**I just want to keep the suspense in the story. Sorry the small chapter. Stay tune for the next and probably last one.**


	9. Found

_They were about to scream Federal Agents as they did every time but they saw Granger injured and Cooper standing in front of Kensi aiming at her. Without a second thought, Deeks knelt next to the door and pointed Cooper._

_BANG!_

Granger had his eyes the trigger when he saw Cooper falling down injured. Both he and Kensi looked up to from where the shooter was and they saw the two agents standing there and Deeks kneeling holding his gun. The three men ran down the stairs. And of course, Deeks checked Kensi first. Sam told Eric to send an ambulance for Granger. Deeks cut the tape with a knife from Kensi's wrists and legs and placed his hands behind her neck looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?" She just nodded her head. Looking into his eyes, she finally brushed into tears. Deeks took her in his arms and they sat down on the floor. "It's okay. It's over." Her wet eyes met Cooper's. He was lying next to them dead. Deeks, realizing it, put his hand in front of her eyes and held her tight.

Callen and Sam had released Granger and Sam was putting pressure on his wound. He was lucky that the femoral artery wasn't hit. And as Callen had said once, he was _a tough son of a bitch_. Seeing Kensi in shock, Callen walked to them and knelt in front of her. "Deeks, take her out of there."

Deeks nodded his head and tried to lift her up. "Come on, honey. Let's get out of here. Come on." Holding her hand and having his free one around her back, they went up and outside. The ambulance had just arrived. Two paramentics rolling a stretcher ran inside the house and then down to the basement. Deeks opened the passenger's door of the SUV and put Kensi to sit there. He knelt in front of her and held her hands. They were shaking. She was shaking. "Kensi, it's over. Look at me." Only then she looked at him. "It's over. He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore." and he kissed her shaking hands.

"I…thought…I'll never see you again." she said between snobs.

"That's never going to happen. You'll spend the rest of our lives together. Okay?" She nodded her head. That was when she saw the two paramentics rolling Granger into the ambulance. Deeks turned his head to see too. Sam got in and went with his Assistant Director to the hospital. Deeks stood up and walked to Callen. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. He survived from two car accidents and a poisoning. He's going to be fine." He looked at the car and saw Kensi still n shock but definitely better that a few minutes before. "How is she doing?"

"She'll be okay. She survived from Afghanistan. She's going to be fine." Deeks replied on the same way Callen did. "I'll take her to a hospital to be checked out and then I'll take her home." Callen nodded his head. Deeks closed the passenger's door, got in and drove away.

At the ER of the hospital, Kensi was taken very good care. A nurse checked her wound at her forehead and then she did the rest necessary tests. And of course, Deeks was all the time by her side. He didn't leave her alone for a minute. After an hour at the hospital, they were finally done. Deeks signed her discharged paper and then they left. He drove back to his house. And when they walked in, she ran to the bathroom. She really needed a shower. She needed to be under the hot water.

The water was falling and she was trying to take off her mind everything that happened the last hours. But it was impossible. She felt like then. She felt like that day, the day she was rescued in Afghanistan. She stayed under the shower for so long. And her eyes just couldn't stop crying. Not then, not even now. She was scrubbing all her body with the sponge to 'remove' everything that Cooper might have left on her. She was feeling like he had infected her with evil.

When she was done, she put on an athletic uniform and a sweater. And since they were Deeks', they looked so big on her that made him laugh when he saw her coming outside the bedroom. But his laugh drew a smile on her face. For the first time that day. They sat on the couch and he pulled her in a hug. Her wet hair was wetting his T-shirt but he didn't care. "I just talked with Sam. Granger is out of the surgery. Doctor said he'll be okay."

"That's good."

"You want to talk?"

"No. No, I'm good." He didn't seem to believe it. But he didn't say anything.

That night, she didn't sleep. She was making circles around the bed trying to sleep but she couldn't. Because every time she was closing her eyes, she was seeing Cooper standing in front of her smiling at her evilly, like he did in that basement. And it wasn't just Cooper. She was seeing again all three days of capture and torture in Afghanistan. And those nightmares were making her jump off the bed gasping for air.

The next day, Deeks drove her at the Mission- as she asked- and he went to LAPD. The first thing she did when she got there was to go up in Ops to find Nell. When she walked in the Operation Center, she saw the pictures of the dead Cooper on the big screen. She froze. The moment Nell saw her, she pulled them down. "Welcome back." Nell said trying to change the subject. "How are you doing?"

"I need a favor."

"Sure. Whatever."

"I want you to find if there is any other member of the Clairmont family alive. Brother, sister, wife, kids, grandkids, nephews. I want to know if there is someone else of that family who wants me dead."

"Okay."

* * *

Hetty thought, since the mole thing was over, to pay a visit to the Lieutenant of LAPD and have a little talk about NCIS's former liaison. She wanted him back. He had proved that he was not only the best partner for Kensi but his loyal to the agency and the United States of America. She stayed in Bates office for almost an hour. Deeks had seen her coming and talking with Bates. A spark of hope filled his heart, a hope that Hetty was here to take him. And she was. She was here to take him. He stayed at his office and waited patiently. He was playing a game at his phone to pass his time when he heard a knock at the door. From the blurred glass door, he could make out a figure of a short woman and one of a tall man standing outside. The door opened and Hetty walked in with Bates following her. "Hetty? What are you doing here?" He pretended he hadn't seen her earlier.

"Pack you things, Mr. Deeks. We are leaving."

A big smile was drawn on his face. "Leave me your badge and weapon." Bates said. That was when the smile was gone.

"Wh..what? Why?" Hetty placed two papers on his desk. One of them was his resigning paper from the Los Angeles Police Department. He freaked out. He checked the other paper and he was surprised. It was an application for NCIS. The only thing the two papers needed was his signature. He looked at Hetty and smiled.

A while later, they were back at the Mission. Kensi was walking to her desk when her eye caught the front door being opened. And she saw her blond boyfriend holding a big carton box. He was back. He was finally back. He put the box down and stopped there. They were staring at each other. She ran to him and he opened his arms and hugged her. She had a partner again. And she had the best partner she could ever imagine. "You are back."

"I'm back. And I'm not a liaison officer anymore." She looked at him confused. That was when he took out of his pocket his new badge. He was now a NCIS agent. After five years of liaising, he became an official NCIS agent.

For the rest of the day, the four now agents were celebrating. They were happy that their friend was again with them and that he was an agent. As the four of them were talking, Nell walked in the bullpen and interrupted them. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Kens, can I talk to you?" Kensi followed the young analyst. She knew that it had to do with the favor she asked her to do. "He was married but he didn't have kids. His wife died a few years ago from brain cancer. He had a brother, marine as well, but was killed in Iran. And Cooper. They are all dead." The relief was drawn all over her face.

The vendetta with the Clairmont family was finally over.

_**THE END **_

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
